Dark Village
' ' Dark Village is a launch Hero Mode X map (alongside Mansion), that is set in a ghost town during the night. The map features various rooftop areas that soldiers can settle on in order to defend against the upcoming horde and their leader. Availability *'CF CN:' Silent Village *'CF WE:' Rooftop *'CF VN:' Arigon Village *'CF IN:' Dark Village *'CF RU:' Dead City *'CF BR:' Village *'CF PH:' Dark Village *'CF ES:' Roof *'CF KR:' Dark Village Spots The Bistro= This rooftop requires some tricky jumps to access it, but once up there, it offers a good spot as well as a decent view of most of the map. Alternatively, soldiers can go behind the generator and find a ledge where they could also possibly defend. |-| Coffee Shop= Near the spawn area is a coffee shop with a stairway leading directly to its roof. It does require a good amount of people to hold that position as it can get easily overrun by mutants. However, in such event, jumping down into the back alley is an option. |-| Flower Shop= Somewhat near the spawn is a stack of boxes leading a thin ledge surrounding a flower shop, which soldiers can easily take control of. It is important to note that mutants can still infect anyone standing too far back, near the shop's sign. |-| Clock Tower= This platform features a ladder, which makes it very easy to defend. It is definitely one of the more effective spot in the map. But soldiers should still be careful of mutants attempting to infect them from the stack of boxes on either sides but also from the back alley. |-| Back Alley= This balcony area located the coffee shop could be a somewhat decent holding spot, as long as the clock tower is totally secured by friendly soldiers, otherwise mutants will use it to access the balcony from there. It is quite unlikely that a group would ever camp there though. |-| Spawn Area= While it is definitely not a recommended place to defend in general, given the ease of access to this area, it's quite the decent arena for Commandos to use. It allows them to focus on that one area specifically while also being able to move around without falling. Trivia *While the village itself remains unnamed in most version, it was named Arigon in the Vietnamese version. Whether it is the official name or not is up to debate. *Upon its initial release in the Vietnamese version, there was an instant death zone right at the spawn, which made it impossible for anyone to play this map without getting killed. This has been fixed in subsequent patches. *The wall on the flower shop next to the sign can actually be shot through, which can potentially hit mutants in a spawn area on the other side, especially given the fact that player names can be seen as well. Media Gallery= 012.jpg|Dark Village. Slient Village.jpg|Dark Village. crossfire 2013-10-08 13-47-06-44.png|Flower Shop. crossfire 2013-10-08 13-47-21-79.png|Coffee Shop. crossfire 2013-10-08 13-47-16-38.png|Bistro Rooftop. crossfire 2013-10-08 13-48-02-77.png|Bistro Ledge. crossfire 2013-10-08 13-47-32-52.png|Clock Tower. crossfire 2013-10-08 13-47-53-15.png|Back Alley. crossfire 2013-10-08 13-48-20-48.png|Spawn Area. Slient Village Overview.jpg|Overview. crossfire 2013-10-08 13-48-10-67.png|Empty Building. DarkVillage_Layout.png|Layout. |-| Videos= Category:CrossFire Category:Maps Category:Hero Mode X